1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an apparatus for unhooking releasable snells from a main line when working with an automatic longline-handling machine. The apparatus will detach snell from a main line during hauling for separate storage of the main line and snell. The snell and main line are separated because it is suitable to store them in different places and easy to replace damaged snells with new ones.
2. Description of Related Art
When catching fish, different types of tools are used, which can be divided into two main groups. One group comprises catching where different kind of nets, such as a fishing net and trawl are used. The other group of catching tools comprises those where hooks are used. Further, one type of these are longlines with a main line and in suitable distances along this snells, which can be hooked on and can be unhooked.